A New Beginning
A New Beginning,' '''known in the GB universe and media across Nordeesa as '"The Cortez Mansion Massacre",''' '''is a comic written and drawn by Vetle Sogge. It serves as a spin-off to The Events of the Vengeful, taking place in 2014 following two mercenaries going under the alias' '''Overlord '''and '''Lima Niner. The mission The two mercenaries have been assigned by Malcolm Holger to infiltrate the Cortez Mansion and execute Draco Cortez II. The team have stealthly planted C4 explosive mines around the mansion and underneath the sewage system underneath the streets by the mansion. The team also payed a unknown associate to cover a vantage point which gives a good overview of the mansion. Lima Niner set up a sniper rifle by the roof and Overlord is wielding a special carbine rifle. When everything is set, Overlord triggered the explosives that blew up the main gate and various locations inside the courtyards. The two opened fire and began the massacre. Police forces and mexican mafia members quickly entered the firefight and almost the whole district was put to lockdown. After a lot of shooting, Overlord starts making his way towards the mansion with a Remington shotgun equipped. Overlord makes it with no major injuries across the street with covering fire from Lima Niner. After reaching the backdoor on the mansion, Overlord slowly enters the mansion with a M1911. After shooting up the rooms that defended the Cortez' hideout, Overlord kicks the door up but gets headbutted before he can pull the trigger. Cortez starts to taunt Overlord and humiliate him. As Cortez is about to reveal Overlord's identity by taking his mask, Lima Niner snipes one of the Black Raptor mercenaries through the window, startling everyone. Overlord quickly armlocks the soldier holding him at gunpoint and kills the four soldiers in the room. Before Cortez can beg for his life Overlord slices his throat and throws him on the bed behind him. Following his assignment, Overlord takes a photo of Cortez's dead body. Overlord then gets attacked from behind by one of Cortez's mistresses. But she gets shot and killed by Lima Niner quickly after. Overlord sees more waves of soldiers and mercenaries scattering across the mansion. The camera now goes to Lima Niner. Police officers cover the area around Lima Niner so he finds his way to the top of the house. Lima Niner then opens fire from the roof, killing the remaining forces around the mansion and streets. Lima Niner sprints to the getaway car and drives down to pick up Overlord. Unfortunately, Overlord is heavily wounded and at the brink of death, resting by the mansion gate. As Overlord tries to hand Lima Niner the phone containing the evidence, Lima Niner grabs his arm and helps him walk toward the car. When the two are about to enter the vehicle, Overlord gets shot in the neck from behind by a surviving officer. Lima Niner quickly blasts a M1911 magazine in the officer, finally killing him. As Lima Niner mourns over the loss of his partner, he hears sirens and helicopters closing in on the area. The camera now cuts to a frog-view of the car driving away and police cars following. As the screen fades, we see Overlord unmasked. He is the infamous criminal Miles Jensen. The camera cuts to Lima Niner looking at Overlord's mask, laying next to the phone and a Mini-Uzi in the frontseat. During Lima Niner's escapade from the police forces, three of his tires gets shot. Lima Niner looses controll and drives off the side off a minor cliff by a bridge. Lima Niner wakes up as a police officer grabs him by his hair as he was unconcious on the wheel. The police officer was arrogant and corrupt, but before the officer could pull Niner out the car, he got stabbed in the neck and used as cover to kill the two remaining officers. Niner climbed up the hill and stole their policecar. Aftermath Eventually, Lima Niner escapes the armed forces and completes the job. He is now seen in a meeting with his boss Mr. Holger. It is now we realise that Lima Niner was Caesar McConnor all along. McConnor says that he wants to escape his life of crime one last time and start his retirement. Holger respects his decision and tells him that his men had secured Miles' body from the bureau and planned a funeral. At the top of Hollow Hills, two vehicles cross paths. Two men walk out and meet in the middle. Caesar, long-time friend and partner in crime, has come to give the Overlord Mask to someone who he felt deserved it. Garret Jensen agreed to recieve the mask, and the two never crossed paths again. But, not long after this event, rumours spred across Nordeesa that a masked felon was on the loose, murdering drug-dealers, weapon-smugglers corrupt servicemen and other criminals. This is a new beginning.